What's Up, Doc?
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Medical examiner Doctor Nico di Angelo has a stalker problem in his morgue. Detective Percy Jackson just refuses to leave him alone. He has no idea why. Until Percy does stop showing up because he gets shot. That's even worse. Nico can't picture his morgue - his life - without the detective anymore so he has to make sure Percy is alright. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || What's Up, Doc? || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: What's Up, Doc? – Percico Positivity Project Day VIII

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, dorks in love, fluff, cuteness, Nico is insecure, Percy is a little stalker, Percy gets shot (but it's not bad), hurt/comfort, explicit sexual content, oral, anal

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Jake/Will, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Ella, Tyson, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: For the _Percico Positivity Project_ – so there's not just Percico but also some Nicercy in this. ;) This is for today's fill – _Partners in Crime_.

Nico is the coroner, head of the pathology in New York. Detective Percy Jackson is a strange, quirky cop who spends decidedly too much time lingering around in the morgue. Nico doesn't _like_ people and he'd prefer if the gorgeous, weird cop would just not be there. As things are, Percy is stubborn and all too soon, Nico can't imagine the morgue without Percy anymore...

 **What's Up, Doc?**

 _Percico Positivity Project Day VIII_

Nico di Angelo was the head medical examiner of the New Yorker coroner's office. He actually loved his job. Working with the dead was quiet and nice. He could concentrate and he got to give the dead the justice they deserved. Bring last peace to those who found their end too early.

"Whaff! Waff!"

Well, that much for peace. The Italian turned his head a bit disturbed from where he sat at the table in the break room, lunch in front of him. A mighty black dog patted forward until it stood right in front of Nico and stared up at him adoringly with large, loyal eyes, tail wagging.

"And a good day to you too", drawled Nico, one eyebrow raised. "Though who might you be?"

"That's Mrs. O'Leary. She belongs to one of the detectives. He asked with a set of matching puppy-eyes if she could stay here, because he has to take her to the vet during lunch break", supplied Nico's co-worker and best friend Will Solace. "It's okay, right? If we let her just stay here."

The big puppy whined, resting her face on the chair next to Nico and looking up at him with the most adorable pleading look possible. "How is anyone supposed to say no to that face?"

"Funny. That's the same thoughts I had when her owner asked", chuckled Will and grabbed his coffee to head out. "So, close the door again when you leave, so she doesn't run wild, okay?"

Nico made an affirmative noise as Will left. He then turned his attention back to his lunch. The whining grew louder and once the sandwich was completely unwrapped, there was a wet snout nudging his elbow. Nico raised one amused eyebrow as he turned toward the dog.

"Are you hungry, by any chance?", asked Nico curiously. Mrs. O'Leary – and what a strange, strange name for a dog, really – just whined again and sniffed the air curiously, bobbing her head interested. "It's turkey steak on fresh lettuce and with tomatoes. Though you probably only care about the steak, do you? I don't know how pleased your human will be if I feed you..."

However, she gave him the most miserable puppy-eyes possible, as though she hadn't been fed in weeks. Which was untrue, because this dog was clearly well-taken care of, well fed and well groomed. Her human quite clearly loved her very dearly and took good care of her.

"Very well, stop it with the eyes", huffed Nico and picked a piece of steak out of his sandwich. "Don't tell anyone you got this from me though, you hear me?"

Mrs. O'Leary yelped and licked his hand before practically inhaling the steak. Nico laughed, using his other hand to ruffle her fur in a praising manner. What neither of the two noticed was the detective on the other side of the glass-door, watching them as he had just come down to check on his dog and see if she was hungry. Apparently, she was already being taken care of, so the detective turned around with a smile on his lips and went upstairs again.

/break\

Nico di Angelo had a stalker. He was still pretty new to New York, having transferred here from New Orleans only weeks prior, yet somehow he had managed to already gain a stalker. He scowled down at the body he was currently cutting open, trying to ignore his stalker's happy humming. It got harder when his stalker approached him to look over his shoulder. His stalker radiated warmth and as always gave off that faint scent of the salty sea and, strangely enough, strawberries.

"Detective Jackson, if you don't mind...", drawled Nico irritated. "I'd need some _room_."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, doc", grinned his stalker sheepishly.

Nico heaved a sigh and turned to give the detective a pointed glare. Percy Jackson was a young detective, still a bit green behind the ears and with that unbound enthusiasm that would subside with the years of service. He had the messiest black hair – as though he didn't even know what a brush was. The most impressive feature about him were his eyes that were so expressive and of a color unlike anything Nico had ever seen. The rest of the detective was also nice to look at, Nico had to admit that. But just because the detective was a pretty boy didn't mean that Nico appreciated being stalked by the still rather annoying and obnoxious detective. Percy was too happy, too enthusiastic, too bright and just generally too much. And he was always around. No other detective, in all of Nico's years in the morgue, had spent that much time down here. He always came in person to check, to bring files and ask questions, he often even stayed for the examinations.

"Don't you have other work to do, detective?", asked Nico annoyed.

"Nah. I'm on my lunch break", chimed Percy and unwrapped a sandwich.

Nico blinked slowly as the detective just started eating, right next to a cut-open body. "You... You can't _eat_ here. Are you serious? Get out. Now."

But Percy just pouted and wrapped the sandwich again before putting it aside. "You're stingy."

"There are rules. Rules that need to be obeyed", chided Nico annoyed.

"I've never been one to obey rules", shrugged Percy mischievously.

"That is a horrible thing to say for someone who is supposed to defend the law", stated Nico.

Percy just laughed and shrugged, making Nico roll his eyes. He could just not get rid of Percy Jackson, regardless of how hard Nico tried to chase the obnoxious detective away. Percy was persistent. Sure, he was a good detective – one of New York's finest, really. But Nico simply couldn't handle all the sunshine and happiness; it was already exhausting enough with his best friend Will. And the worst part was Nico had _no idea_ why the detective was always around. Nico didn't give off any friendly vibes, Percy had nothing to look for down here. It was morbid.

/break\

"You have been in a rather chipper mood these past few weeks."

Percy smiled brightly as he turned toward his stepfather with the casserole in his hands, carrying it over to the dining table. His younger half-brother Tyson snickered at the wide-eyed look on his big brother's face while the younger one was setting the table. Paul Blofis, already sitting at said table, raised both eyebrows at the suspicious look on his stepson's face.

"Paul is right, dear", noted Percy's mother fondly. "You have been rather happy the past couple family dinners we've had. Did something good happen?"

"I guess I kinda met someone?", offered Percy reluctantly.

"Oh. I need to hear more about that", demanded his mother.

"Sally, let the boy talk", chuckled Paul, though his attention was also on Percy.

"He's the new head medical examiner. When I first met him, he was kinda cold and, you know, not exactly into talking to people. Talked to the bodies more, didn't really look at us detectives. I thought he was a weirdo", started Percy slowly as he put the food down.

"Sounds like a real Prince Charming", drawled Paul skeptically.

Percy huffed. "Let me finish. So, I thought he was a weirdo _at first_ , but then a few weeks ago, I had to bring Mrs. O'Leary to the vet in my lunch break, right? I asked Will if she could stay in the break room in the morgue, because she could be left in peace there. Our break room is always buzzing and all the excitement and the cops who mean well but get her hyped up, it's just not good if she doesn't get to run wild. Anyway, when I went down to check on her and give her her lunch, Nico – the head medical examiner – was already feeding her and patting her and talking to her. It was endearing. I've never seen him so talkative before and he was really sweet and kind with her. I figured, someone who's that nice to my girl has to be a great guy. So... I've been hanging around lately."

"And what does that mean?", inquired Sally skeptically.

"I'm trying to get to know him", shrugged Percy with a grin. "He's very persistent about not socializing with others, including me. But you know me, I am also very persistent."

"That you are", chuckled Sally and leaned over to kiss her son's temple. "Just promise me you won't get too attached. If this man doesn't even want to spend time with you, I don't want you to get your heart broken, sweetheart. Promise to watch your heart, Percy."

Percy smiled fondly at his mother. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll make him fall in love with me, you just watch me go. And then I'll invite your future son-in-law over for dinner."

"That is frighteningly optimistic of you", noted Paul a bit amused.

"Can we now maybe move on to other topics and other people's embarrassment?", requested Percy with slightly red ears at the teasing looks he got from his parents. "Ty! How are things with Ella?"

"W—What things?", asked Tyson a bit high-pitched. "Ella is my best friend, nothing more."

"Nothing more, huh?", asked Percy with a broad grin, watching Tyson's face turn dark-red.

/break\

"So my baby brother just couldn't man up to ask her out, right? And being the awesome big brother I am, I gave him a little push – and now Ty finally has a girlfriend", babbled Percy on with a bright smile. "She's a sweetheart. Ella, is her name. A bookworm and a shy thing, but she makes Tyson just so happy, it's adorable. I've never seen him like that. It's so sweet."

Nico grunted a bit annoyed. He was trying to concentrate on his work, but Detective Jackson kept talking about his little brother's love-life. Nico wasn't entirely sure why Percy decided to share so much, but it was a regular thing for Percy to prattle on about his mother Sally, his stepfather Paul, his father Poseidon and his baby-brother Tyson. As well as his social circle. And of course, Nico couldn't escape the over-sharing; he was supposed to do his work here, after all.

"I'm unsure if getting mixed up in your sibling's love-life is a good idea", offered Nico after a long stretch of strange silence. "In my experience, if a couple hasn't managed to get together on their own, they just weren't ready yet. And if a couple doesn't manage to get together on their own, how are they supposed to figure out being a couple on their own?"

Percy frowned at him doubtfully before shrugging. "Naw. They'll be fine. But you sound like you're talking from experience, right? What's it for you?"

Nico paused for a long moment. It had been months now that Percy Jackson came to the morgue and talked all the time. Nico was always reluctant to share; he didn't have any attachment to Percy Jackson, after all. So why should he care to share about his own life?

"C'mon", hummed Percy and poked Nico – actually, legitimately poked him in the cheek. "Tell me. Are you a big brother yourself? Or are you the little brother?"

Nico sighed in defeat. "I'm both, actually. But I was on the receiving end of my big sister's match-making and it fell apart in a bad way. Both of us hadn't been ready to commit yet, we were both still busy trying to figure out _who_ we were and when we were thrown into a relationship, well, it was just too much for the both of us. Breakup wasn't good, but we mended to become friends."

"Yeah? What's her name?", asked Percy curiously.

"Alabaster", snorted Nico amused. "He has a very nice and calm boyfriend now and we still regularly meet up, actually. Maybe we could have worked out if we had gone at it in our own pace. But as things were, well... It just didn't work out."

"Huh", nodded Percy with a frown. "Well, Ty and Ella will be fine. I'm sure."

Nico snorted at the detective's unbound optimism.

/break\

"Hello, you two. What can I get you today?", asked Percy's favorite waitress in his favorite diner.

Her name was Juniper and she usually got them an extra piece of pie when Percy and his partner Grover came here for their lunches. Though Percy knew that he wasn't the one because of whom they got the extra pie. Grover smiled dazed at the beautiful caramel-haired waitress.

"Surprise me with today's special", requested Percy with a smile. "And Grover will have his usual, because he's a big boring boy. And today's pie, please."

Grover made an undignified sound at being called boring, but Juniper laughed so that pacified Grover. Percy snorted amused. His partner so obviously had a crush on Juniper, it wasn't even funny anymore. At least three times a week did Percy get dragged into this diner for lunch, even though the food was more like mediocre, really. But the look on Grover's face when he got to watch Juniper was simply priceless. Percy grinned amused, running a finger over the rim of his coffee mug.

"When are you going to ask her out, man?", asked Percy softly.

Grover's eyes widened comically and with his goatee, he looked like a startled goat. "Dude! H—How? I can like barely form a _sentence_ when she's close by!"

Percy snorted and shook his head. "Guess you have a point there. That's too bad... She seems to be really into you. Because I doubt she gives everyone a free second piece of pie."

"Maybe because we're cops?", mumbled Grover and shrugged.

"Oh man", laughed Percy and shook his head.

"What about you and your creep doctor?", countered Grover with a frown.

Percy blushed a tiny bit and shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, I figure I'm getting closer, you know? He started talking to me too. It only took a few weeks of persistence to get him to engage in conversation and tell me stuff about himself too. Like, he has two sisters. I didn't know that. But I can totally picture him being teased by a big sister. It's probably why he is so grumpy and closed off, you know? I think he's really cute when he tries to ignore me, but still offers advise and shows that he didn't just listen closely to the conversation we're having, but also the once we had in the past. He's a good listener too. And the way he works a scalpel is kind of fascinating..."

"So... When are you asking him out?", countered Grover with a teasing smirk.

While Percy sputtered and glared, Juniper came to bring their food.

/break\

"Say, where's your little stalker? I haven't seen him in days", noted Will curiously.

Will and Nico had gone to medical school together, they had been best friends since college. Will was also the one who spent most time teasing Nico about his utterly annoying little detective with the dorky grin and the impressive eyes that always lingered around in the morgue.

"Will's right", agreed Cecil as him and Lou entered the break-room.

Lou and Cecil were Will's and Nico's assistants. They were also their friends. They were also tied for second place on the teasing Nico department. The three of them sat down with Nico at the table.

"I don't know. Maybe he finally grew tired of being down here", sighed Nico, annoyed by their curious looks. "Maybe he finally realized that I am not who he was looking for and that he can find a better match in the world up there, instead of down here in our little cave."

"If you say something as stupid as him being able to find a better guy than you, I will personally kick you in the balls and drag you out to the bar again", threatened Will irritated.

Nico shrugged awkwardly. So maybe he didn't exactly have the highest self-esteem. He liked working with the dead because he wasn't good with people. He generally never was. Most people grew tired of his lonesome attitude and the fact that he preferred to stay in with a good book and a glass of wine instead of going out, or hanging out with masses of people. He _had_ made friends before, had attempted relationships, but sooner or later, the other party grew tired of him and contact broke apart. Not that Nico would ever try to re-kindle those; when someone didn't contact him anymore, they weren't interested in him anymore so why put himself through the trouble and heart-ache of reaching out to someone. Will was stubborn. They had gone to medical school together, here in New York, and even when Nico moved away to New Orleans, the blonde still regularly called and wrote and kept their friendship alive. In the end, Nico had come back here because he knew his one true friend was in New York.

"Maybe he got the flu?", offered Lou reluctantly.

"Yeah, that must be it", agreed Cecil eagerly. "So, you better enjoy the couple calm days you get."

"You're... probably right", agreed Nico slowly, doubtfully.

Percy Jackson was the most stubborn person Nico had ever met – easily even beating Will. Surely the detective hadn't already grown tired of their little conversations. After all, by now Nico was even being relatively hospitable. Well, as much as anyone could say about him.

/break\

And truthfully, before Will had mentioned it, Nico had actually enjoyed the calm. He was _used_ to the calm. No one to bug him, to talk to him. Just him and the dead, him and the dead. But only a day after Will had pointed out the lack of Percy, that lack of Percy seemed so much more prominent. There seemed to be an actual Percy-shaped hole in the morgue and it really bothered Nico. It bothered him _a lot_. He found himself actually talking out loud, like Percy was there to talk to him. Then there was a lack of reply and a lack of Percy and the day sucked.

"Uh, h—hello Doctor di Angelo?", asked a very unsure voice.

Nico rolled his eyes and turned toward the source of the voice. A detective. They did occasionally come down, to ask about the outcome of his examinations or try to urge him on to go faster.

"Yes, detective...", drawled Nico, obviously drawing a blank on the name.

"Underwood", supplied the brunette. "Detective Grover Underwood. I just wanted to see if you maybe got any results from the guy that was brought in today?"

"Grover Underwood?", echoed Nico with a frown. "The... partner of Detective Jackson?"

Grover blinked doe-eyed. "Yeah, I am. So, uh, the case?"

Nico's frown deepened as he turned toward the detective properly. So did that mean Percy truly had grown tired of coming down here? Did he even prefer to send his partner down now so he could avoid Nico? The thought shouldn't hurt like being stabbed in the heart, but it did.

"Well, he quite clearly died from being shot", replied Nico after he shook the pain off. "I mean, he was shot multiple times. In the end, he bled out from the wound in his thigh. Why do you seem so antsy about this particular case, if I may ask? You never found your way down here."

"Yeah, normally Percy does that", laughed Grover, though the laugh was shaky and there was a certain somberness in his eyes. "But, well, this piece of scum shot him, so... Yeah."

"What...?", asked Nico very slowly, lifting his eyes to look up again.

Grover frowned. "Percy got shot. By this douchebag, three days ago. The guy only died today though, so yeah. I just hoped maybe something about the body could, you know, help out. There were only me, Percy and the douche there when it happened. Now the guy is dead and I don't know if Percy is in any condition to deal with the NYPD's tons of paperwork that a fatal shot entails."

"H—He got... shot?", asked Nico, throat feeling tight.

"...You didn't know. I didn't know you didn't know", muttered Grover wide-eyed. "Shit. I'm sorry. Somehow, I thought you knew. Yeah, Percy got shot. But he's fine! I mean, he's still in the hospital and on his road to recovery, but he will be fine again."

"What hospital?", barked Nico, teeth gritted.

/break\

Percy blinked blearily and stared up at the utterly boring white hospital ceiling. Urgh, he hated hospitals. He hated staying at the hospital. It was so boring and he couldn't even move around. Every time he sneaked out of the hospital bed, a nurse would glare at him and order him back to bed. He had been threatened with getting tied to the bed on multiple occasions.

Not much longer though. They had promised he'd be released in two days. Percy was counting the hours. The minutes, even. He hated being all alone, without anyone. Sure, Grover and Tyson and Paul and Sally dropped by every single day, even Captain Chase had come to chide him (not too seriously though, because deep down, Annabeth loved him like an annoying little brother). Still, they all had work and a life and couldn't be with Percy all the time. So, for half the day, Percy was doomed to stare at the ceiling in utter boredom, pouting away.

All of a sudden, the door was thrown open, banging against the wall. It nearly gave Percy a heart-attack and he jumped slightly, just to wince in pain. Okay, so the past three days in the hospital had been necessary after all, as boring as they were. He couldn't even sit up without pain.

"Are you alright?", asked a heavily accented voice concerned at his wince.

Percy blinked and turned his head to look at his visitor, just to stare very dumbly. "...What are you doing here, doc? I... uh, I didn't expect you to come visit me. Not that I'm not appreciating it!"

"You got shot", said Nico, in a nearly accusing way, as he stalked up to the bed.

Percy pointedly looked down at the bandages around his shoulder. "Yeah. This isn't exactly the kind of vacation I would have planned for myself, you know."

Somehow, Nico didn't look like he was up for joking. He looked angry and upset and that was rather concerning for Percy, actually. And when Nico reached the bed, he leaned over it, still looking angry and upset. Percy's first instinct was to flee, not that he could. Nico grasped Percy's face and leaned in even more, until their lips touched. Percy hadn't been sure what to expect, but this surely wasn't it. The kiss was harsh and demanding, but also passionate and somehow conveying a lot of feelings. The feelings of fear and despair and longing.

"You got shot", repeated Nico breathlessly against Percy's lips as they parted.

"You... already said that", panted Percy, licking his lips slowly.

"You got shot, _but you're not allowed to get shot_ ", growled Nico, eyes shimmering. "I thought... you just got tired of pursuing someone who blocks you. But then your partner dropped by and said you got shot and for a long moment, I had to picture what it would be like if my morgue would _always_ be so empty and lonely..." Nico paused, grip on Percy's face tightening just a little. "I didn't _want_ to grow attached to you. I tried ignoring you until you'd grow tired and leave me alone, but you just _stayed_ and I grew attached and now the thought of you getting shot and dying is destroying me, because you're the one bright, happy constant in my life and I'm actually looking forward to seeing you every day and listening to you rambling on. I can't picture my life without you anymore and that's just... so pathetic. I can't lose you, I can't picture losing you."

Nico felt like his heart was slowly cramping down the longer he talked, because he had never admitted to any such feelings. He had never _felt_ any such feelings. No relationship of his had ever lasted long enough for him to grow attached to the same level as he had with Percy. No one had ever been that stubborn about being a part of his life, no one had ever been that endearing and cute and dorky and annoying and funny and sweet and just overall so very _Percy_. But the longer Percy just stared at him, the more nervous Nico grew. Perhaps what Percy had wished was friendship and not to be kissed silly in the hospital...? Then, all of a sudden, a nearly blinding smile spread over Percy's lips and his eyes shone like Nico had never seen them before, even more beautiful than ever.

"So it worked!", exclaimed Percy happily, reaching out with his one good arm to grasp Nico's neck and pull him down into another, far softer kiss. "I wanted you to fall for me, but... slowly, I was growing suspicious that maybe I was barking up the wrong tree and that I'd sooner get a restraining order than a kiss from you. I do prefer the kiss though. Can I get another one?"

Now even Nico had to smile, something he did rarely. "Yes. Yes, you can have all the kisses you want, detective. As long as you don't get shot again, you hear me?"

"I'll try not getting shot again", chuckled Percy. "But the guy was just too high on his own drugs... he thought he was invincible. Shot at Grover. I... got in the way. I shot him, he shot me _again_. Grover brought him down with another shot."

"Good. Grover gets doughnuts for that", grunted Nico pleased and leaned down to peck Percy's lips again. "No more getting shot for you though. I don't ever want to find you on my table."

"Yeah, I think there are a couple better places I'd be with you than your cold metal table", hummed Percy amused, tugging a bit on Nico. "Wanna... sit with me? This can't be comfy."

Nico grunted in agreement and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out to caress Percy's – incredibly soft – hair. It always looked fluffy and soft, but he never would have guessed it'd be quite that soft. Percy hummed contently and leaned into the touch.

"Why?", whispered Nico softly as they laid for a couple minutes alone.

"Why did I get shot?", asked Percy confused.

"Why _me_?", asked Nico, decidedly staring out the window with a troubled look. "I was nothing but nasty to you and I avoided you. Why would someone like you want... someone like me?"

Percy frowned as he looked up at Nico. "To be perfectly honest, I thought you were kinda... creepy at first. Because you really were kinda nasty. But then one day I had to bring my dog to the vet and left her in Doctor Solace's care for the morning. When I went to check on her, you were... talking to her. You were being so _sweet_ and cute and feeding her your lunch and conspiring with her 'not to tell her human' and you were patting her so tenderly... And I just figured, someone who is that sweet and kind with my lovely lady can't possibly be a bad person, you know? So I decided to get to know you, because I wanted to know that sweet and cute guy who talked to my puppy."

Nico blinked surprised before laughing a bit and shaking his head. So he had to thank an oversized puppy for getting a boyfriend? What even was his life? Wait. Did he have a boyfriend now?

"What... does that mean for us now?", inquired Nico slowly. "I mean, you and me... are we..."

"A couple?", supplied Percy a bit amused. "If... That would be something you'd want, yeah. Because I may have started out curious about you, but I fell for you pretty hard pretty fast. But if you want to, we can take it slow. Maybe go on a date first and see how things go for a while before calling it anything... Whatever you prefer, doc."

"Then you're mine now", hummed Nico pleased, tracing one of Percy's cheeks. "I don't like the idea of losing you, because I consider you mine, so I would prefer to make that official. Well, between us at least. I do think we should take it slow and really get to know each other before we put it up in the news or anything, you know? Just... you and me."

"Sounds perfect", grinned Percy and leaned against Nico. "So... how long are you staying?"

"I have all day. I asked Will to cover for me", replied Nico with a smirk.

"Oh. So, for our first date, we're sharing jello?", asked Percy with a teasing grin.

"Good enough for me", hummed Nico. "And perhaps you could catch me up on your family. It's been a couple of days since you last told me about the disaster that is your brother's love-life."

Percy laughed at that and leaned more against Nico. "It's not really a disaster. He's just totally in over his head with having a girlfriend. It's quite endearing to watch though..."

/break\

Percy was insanely happy and it had nothing to do with the drugs he was hung up on. It was entirely Nico's fault. Two days ago, they had kissed for the very first time. It had overwhelmed Percy, really. For practically months, Percy had chased Nico and tried to make the doctor like him. Apparently, it had worked without Percy noticing. That Percy getting shot had such an impact on Nico actually still made Percy blush. Nico had stayed for hours, they had talked – actually talked, not just Percy talking and Nico blocking him. Sure, Nico _had_ listened to Percy even though he had always pretended not to, but now he stopped pretending not to listen. He actively listened. He actively listened _and_ held Percy and caressed Percy's arm and hummed against Percy's hair.

Nico di Angelo was damn adorable and being with him made Percy ridiculously happy.

Nico also came to visit him the next day, albeit only for about an hour or two. Still, Nico had brought him flowers and they talked again and it was so nice to have Nico pay attention to him. It was like Percy had pictured it, no, it was even better. Nico was so sweet and gentle when paying attention to Percy and especially now that Nico was willing to accept Percy as part of his life, instead of that annoying little detective who wouldn't leave him alone.

And now it was the day of Percy's release and _Nico_ had volunteered to drive him home. Grover had offered it too, but Percy obviously preferred to be driven by his sweet, caring boyfriend.

"You are _so_ adorable", cooed Percy as he tilted his head to bat his eyelashes at Nico.

"If you keep calling me adorable, I am forced to break up with you", warned Nico with a deadpan.

"Liar", chimed Percy with a giggle. "You like me too much to break up with me over something like that. You like that I find you adorable and that I'm stubborn about it."

"You're a nuisance, Detective Jackson", sighed Nico in defeat.

"You love it, Doctor di Angelo", teased Percy with a knowing smirk.

Nico huffed, but there was a clear smile on his lips as he continued driving. Percy Jackson really was something else. It was true that Nico enjoyed his company, even though Nico had tried to deny that for months now. He enjoyed Percy's stories and the enthusiastic and loving way Percy spoke about those he cared about. He _longed_ to be one of those people Percy spoke of so highly and lovingly. He loved the way Percy's eyes mirrored his every emotion, because he could just stare into them for hours. He adored how unfazed Percy was by basically everything, how easily Percy shrugged things off that would bother others – that would bother _Nico_. In so many ways, Nico felt like Percy was the other half that completed him and _that_ thought was so overwhelming that it had scared Nico and made Nico push Percy away. Only the thought, the very concept of losing Percy forever, had shaken him awake. What good was pushing Percy away if the loss would still rip him apart? He could as well go all the way and give his heart entirely to that stubborn detective.

"There we are", declared Percy with a smile. "Thanks for the lift, Nico."

"You're welcome", replied Nico as he got out of the car.

"Uhm, what are you doing?", asked Percy confused as Nico rounded his own car.

"Staying with you", answered Nico as though it was the most obvious thing. "Now come here."

Percy blushed a little as Nico rested a hand against his lower back to guide him and stabilize him a bit. Reluctantly, Percy led the way to his apartment, unsure why Nico was still around. When Percy unlocked the door and walked in, Nico still followed him.

"Not... to seem ungrateful or like I don't want you around, but _why_ are you around?", asked Percy.

"Because your doctor made it quite clear that even though you're being released, you shouldn't stay on your own", replied Nico seriously. "You need someone to help you with your bandages and to remind you of your meds. Since you're living alone, I think that having an actual doctor stay with you would be the safest and most logical conclusion." Nico frowned when Percy started giggling and laughing, all red-cheeked. "I fail to see how this is funny..."

"Not that, but you, trying to be all proper and logical", grinned Percy. "That's cute. You don't need to reason with me about staying over. I'd appreciate it. Mom insists I should stay with them in my old room for the time being, Annie said I should move in with her so she can make sure I'm actually all healed up by the time I decide to come back, because apparently my captain doesn't trust me."

"Captain Chase is right to do so", muttered Nico lowly. "And apparently you have... enough offers."

"But I'd like to take you up on your offer", interrupted Percy with a kind smile. "If it's really no bother for you. I mean, you have to go to work too and all...?"

"I actually... uh... have a lot of left over vacation days and I thought I could cash in on some of them and... spend the time here with you", stringed Nico together. "We said we should get to know each other properly and I figured a couple days together would be perfect. If that's not too much."

"Not at all", smiled Percy and leaned over to kiss Nico's cheek. "Though... I mean... sex..." Percy pointedly looked at the sling around his right arm and down at his bandaged stomach. "If that's what you want, then I won't be able to do more than just lay there and take it, I guess."

"I wouldn't call _that_ sex", grunted Nico disturbed. "And I'm not offering this because I'm aiming for sex. I just want to make sure you're well taken care of and I'd like to spend that time with you. I missed out on many days with you, so time to catch up on that. I will be sleeping on the couch though because I don't want to rush into things, Percy. I really don't want to screw this up."

Percy smiled as he was led to the couch. "Sounds pretty perfect to me."

Nico gave him a little push to sit down on the couch. "And how does lunch sound, detective?"

"Even more perfect! Menus are on the fridge", chimed Percy pleased, snuggling into the couch.

"I'm not going to order in", chided Nico with a frown. "I'll cook something for us."

"Uhm, hate to burst your bubble, but I was in the hospital for five days", pointed Percy out, one eyebrow raised. "And even on the down-chance that anything in there is still edible, I kinda doubt you'll find all the ingredients you'd need for a proper meal in there..."

Nico sighed in defeat and checked the menus. "Okay, you win. We'll order in today, but tomorrow, I will go groceries shopping and I'll cook for you!"

"That sounded like a threat", grinned Percy amused as Nico returned with a menu.

Nico gave him a pointed look and handed the menu over for Percy to pick something. The Italian sat down next to Percy and the hurt detective curled up against Nico while they picked lunch. Once Nico placed their order, he laid one arm around Percy and pulled him closer.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt worse", whispered Nico as he kissed Percy's temple. "You're... the fresh breeze in my life that I didn't know I missed..."

Percy hummed softly, decidedly not telling Nico that they had to perform three surgeries to remove the bullets completely and fix him up. It'd only unnecessarily worry Nico and as much as Percy started to love that worried Nico, he didn't need to push him.

"Brother! I'm here!"

The young couple jumped on the couch as the door got thrown open and an enthusiastic brunette teenager entered. Nico raised one eyebrow while Percy smiled a bit confused.

"That's... nice, Ty?", offered Percy after a moment. "But is there a... reason you're here?"

"Mom said you can either come home with me willingly, or accept me as your house guest until you're okay to be alone again", declared Tyson with a smile as he went to hug Percy. "Also, I bring to you a very pouty puppy. Mrs. O'Leary missed you. She was totally miserable."

"Ouch. Mind the hurt detective", winced Percy while the large black hound freed herself from Tyson's grasp to climb the couch and properly slobber Percy's cheeks.

"Sorry, brother", apologized Tyson with a worried look. "So... which one is it going to be?"

"Actually, I have my own live-in doctor now", chimed Percy, patting his puppy. "So, I'll be fine."

Tyson frowned confused as he turned toward Nico. "Who are you?"

"That is Nico. The 'doctor for the dead' I told you about", explained Percy proudly.

"Oh", nodded Tyson, before his eyes widened comically. "Oh. _Oh_." And then, embarrassingly enough, Tyson started singing. "Percy got a boyfriend, Percy got a boyfriend!"

"Ty—yson", groaned Percy and hid his face in Nico's neck. "Sorry about that, Nico."

"I take it, you're the brother who doesn't know how to boyfriend, yes?", inquired Nico with the slightest smirk. "Percy told me all about how lost you are with that bookworm of yours."

Now it was Tyson's turn to blush brightly and groan, while Mrs. O'Leary yelped. "Pe—ercy!"

"So, how about a truce; You don't tease us, we don't tease you", offered Nico amused.

"Fine", huffed Tyson with a pout. "So that means no moving in with us then?"

"Nope. I'm staying home", grinned Percy, snuggling up to his dog and his boyfriend. "But... maybe not tell mom and Paul just yet? Me and Nico want to figure things out for ourselves for now."

"Okay", shrugged Tyson with a frown before turning to Nico. "But if you hurt my brother or use his weakened state to take advantage of him; he's not the only one who knows how to use a gun in this family. Percy's dad owns a range and he taught us both."

"Threat received", nodded Nico a bit amused, patting Mrs. O'Leary's head.

Tyson nodded, clearly pleased with himself, before going to the couch and kissing Percy's cheek. "I love you, brother. Get better soon. And call mom before you go to bed tonight, she wants to hear from you that you got home fine and that you're okay."

"Will do, Ty", grinned Percy, ruffling Tyson's hair. "Thanks for dropping by, baby bro."

Percy was happy that Tyson worried enough to drop by and see if he had made it home safe and if he needed a babysitter, but to be honest, Percy was grateful that Tyson understood that right now, he'd prefer his baby brother would leave again. Coming here, in the shaky car, then climbing up the stairs – because the elevator was broken, again – it had been far more exhausting than Percy had anticipated. He sighed and went slack against his new boyfriend. Reason number two why Percy preferred for his brother not to be here, because Percy wanted to enjoy the new boyfriend.

"So, at what point did you inevitably and irreversibly fall in love with me?", inquired Percy.

Nico heaved a slow, long sigh and pointedly rolled his eyes. "I suppose it must have been when you were smearing ketchup all over my workplace. Or when your obnoxious humming got stuck in my head. No, wait, that time you distracted me from my work by pacing and swaying around that ass."

"...I accept that last one", hummed Percy pleased, smiling a little while Nico sputtered.

"You're awful", chided Nico irritated, kissing Percy's temple. "Somehow, that awfulness grew on me. Damn you, little detective. Ruining my perfectly fine life."

"Meh. I just make it more exciting", chimed Percy brightly.

"Definitely", agreed Nico, trailing kisses down to Percy's lips. "But not _too_ exciting, please."

"Yes, yes. No more getting shot", chuckled Percy mischievously.

/break\

When Percy woke up the next morning, it was to the scent of fresh strawberries and pancake. Once he was more awake, he saw a very nice sight. The sight he had said good night to yesterday. Nico di Angelo, only wearing boxer-shorts and an old black band-shirt. Percy had smiled like an idiot until he had fallen asleep last night, because Nico looked just so cute on that sleep couch curled together with Mrs. O'Leary, who had instantly claimed both couch and doctor for herself.

"Good morning, detective", greeted Nico with the smallest smile.

"Morning, doc", hummed Percy pleased and stretched out as much as his injuries allowed.

"I was already groceries shopping and made breakfast", said Nico.

"You went groceries shopping in your underwear?", questioned Percy.

"Well, I didn't want to make a mess on my clothes and couldn't find an apron, so I decided to strip down some", replied Nico and put the tray down. "Now scoot over so we can eat."

"I will never tell you where the apron is", stated Percy firmly, shamelessly checking Nico out.

"You're a dork", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

"Feed me", ordered Percy and opened up wide.

"A super dork", sighed Nico, rolling his eyes even harder.

Yet the Italian still obeyed and started feeding Percy the pancakes and strawberries. Percy grinned broadly as he enjoyed being pampered like that. All his life Percy had taken care of himself. During his childhood, his mom had worked double and triple shifts to support them both, so Percy had learned early on to take care of himself, learned how to cook and occupy himself. So it was kind of a nice change, having someone look out for him like that.

"Thanks for the food", hummed Percy once he was sated, snuggling up to Nico.

"Good", chuckled Nico. "Then let's get you undressed."

"Oh gosh, Ty was right! You're a perverted fiend!", gasped Percy and grasped his heart.

"You're an annoying moron", sighed Nico dramatically. "We need to change your bandages and we need to get you dressed. I doubt you can get changed on your own, now can you?"

"I can barely sit up without my stomach-stitches stinging", muttered Percy with a pout. "And lifting the arm still only works in a like thirty degree range..."

"Poor little detective", cooed Nico mockingly and kissed Percy's cheek.

"You're a dick", huffed Percy as he sat up as much as he could.

Nico slowly started undressing the detective while smirking. "You must be into dicks."

"Oh, I _love_ dicks", purred Percy seductively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Moron", sighed Nico and shook his head, yet with a fond smile.

/break\

"You know, I can never let you go again", declared Percy two nights later. "How can I ever live without your food, huh? It's impossible, I tell you. Impossible."

"Still as loud and obnoxious as I remember", muttered Nico with a wry smile as he leaned in. " _But_ you are so much easier to endure when I can simply shut you up by kissing you."

"Don't we both wish you'd noticed that earlier?", teased Percy softly, leaning in the rest of the way.

Nico hummed in agreement, sealing Percy's lips with his own in a slow kiss. It was practically all they had been doing for the last three days. Eating, cuddling, kissing, talking. Now that Nico was open for the idea of letting Percy in, the detective seemed so much less obnoxious and so much more adorable. Damn, he was really head over heels for that ridiculous creature in his arms.

"So, mom asked if you'd attend next month's family dinner with us? Since Ty already knows and he is a blabbermouth...", drawled Percy slowly, a little nervous. "I mean, we're not even dating for a full week. If you can even call it dating, because we haven't had one proper date."

"Well, we shared a total of eight meals together and watched about... like three dozen movies", countered Nico. "Sure, ninety percent of that happened in your apartment, but still."

"That a yes on the family dinner?", asked Percy softly, kissing along Nico's neck.

"I guess it is. Under one condition", replied Nico reluctantly.

"Family dinner with your family?", inquired Percy amused.

"In a way, I guess", shrugged Nico and frowned. "Will has been bugging me about going on a double-date for a while now. He's tried setting me up with about every single gay he knows. So..."

"Are you asking me on a double-date?", cooed Percy delighted. "I'd love to!"

Percy knew that Nico's blood-family was not exactly a thing. His mother had died when he was ten, his father had passed away only years later. He had been raised by his big sister Bianca practically, but during Nico's college-years, she had died in a hiking accident. He moved away from New York as soon as he graduated, still having his younger half-sister Hazel in New Orleans. It had been one of their more serious conversations in the past few days. It was a great honor to Percy that Nico opened up like that and shared even the painful memories.

/break\

The first day Percy was back on duty, there had been a big celebration at the station, with doughnuts and confetti. After all, he was a very cherished member of the squad. Nearly everyone was fond of him. He had spent the entire day blushing and ducking his head.

Nico was very pleased to find the detective lingering around in the morgue again.

With that, routine came back to their lives. Percy was happy to work with Grover again and he was even happier that after he got shot, Grover found the guts to ask Juniper out. After all, their job was dangerous and something may always happen to either of them.

Family dinner was a thing that was coming closer and on the night it actually took place, Percy was pleased to see Nico a bit nervous. It was absolutely endearing, seeing the doctor fidget like that.

"So, that is the boyfriend Tyson mentioned?"

"Nico di Angelo, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you", replied Nico under the stern look from Percy's stepfather. "Thank you for having me. I brought dessert."

"He's a brilliant cook", added Percy as he hugged his stepfather. "Hello, Paul. Stop glaring."

Paul pouted just a little bit. "Come on, Percy. Allow me the small pleasures in life."

"Will you boys be coming inside, or are you going to stay out there?", called his mother.

Percy grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him along to the kitchen, where Tyson and Ella were setting the table. Tyson instantly put the plates down so he could go and hug Percy tightly.

"Oh. You didn't mention he's handsome", chided Sally with a smile as she turned toward them.

Nico blushed and reached out to take her hand and kiss the back of it. "Thank you, ma'am."

"And well-mannered", sighed Sally pleased.

"Don't forget a doctor", chimed Percy teasingly. "You could say practically perfect, really."

"Will you please shut up?", requested Nico pleadingly.

"Nah. It's too much fun", grinned Percy and leaned in to kiss the corner of Nico's mouth.

"Aren't you two cute?", observed Sally fondly. "My boys have quite the good taste."

Tyson and Percy blushed as they sat down next to each other, with their respective partners opposite them. Ella shyly tugged her fire-red hair behind her ear as she looked around the table.

"And you must be the clever girlfriend of Tyson?", inquired Nico with a kind smile. "It's nice to finally meet you. Percy talks a lot about you and his brother and how good you are for him."

Ella offered him a smile, blushing a bit. "Tyson is good for me too. Tyson is wonderful."

Now it was Tyson's turn to blush brightly. Paul snorted amused when he saw that basically everyone at the table was blushing at this point. He helped Sally put the food on the table before the oldest couple sat down themselves. Nico looked around the table a couple times during dinner, in awe at how natural and wonderful a family dinner like this felt. The light conversations, the laughter, the company. It felt so normal and nice and Nico felt himself falling even more for Percy for this.

/break\

Ironically enough, Nico was once again the nervous party when the couple met up with Will and his boyfriend for the double-date. Percy still thought it was adorable and he told Nico so as he laid an arm around Nico's waist and pulled him closer to kiss his cheek.

"What if you don't like him? Or if he doesn't like you?", argued Nico with a frown. "Of if his boyfriend is a jerk. I haven't met the guy yet. Or what if his boyfriend is your ex and it'll be awkward and weird? ...Will you stop laughing right now, Jackson?"

"Can't, sorry", snickered Percy and kissed Nico again. "You're adorable when you worry. Stop over-thinking this. I'm sure it'll be fine. If you like Will, he has to be alright."

"Well, he forced his way into my life in a similar way as you did", pointed Nico out.

"See? I already like the guy", grinned Percy broadly.

"I do hope you're talking about me", interrupted another voice as the couple reached the restaurant.

"Actually, we were. Hey, Will", greeted Nico, half-willingly receiving a hug from the blonde.

"Doctor Solace, you look good outside your white coat", grinned Percy, looking Will up and down.

Will straightened his dark-blue-nearly-black suit-jacket and smiled before also checking Percy out. "Thanks. You clean up well too though, Detective Jackson."

"Will, Percy. Percy, Will", introduced Nico pointedly. "We're not at work here."

"Very well", chuckled Will before tugging on the handsome, tall brunette next to him. "That's Jake. Jake, my stubborn best friend Nico and his new boyfriend."

"Oh, Percy and I know each other", grinned Jake as he leaned over to give Percy a one-armed-hug.

"Good to see you, man", said Percy cheerfully, returning the hug. "When you were talking about your 'pretty blonde', I kind of wasn't expecting our medical examiner."

"Heh, I could say the same thing about your 'bella Italia', Jackson", smirked Jake.

"...How do you know each other?", asked Nico doubtfully once they sat down.

"Detective", said Percy and pointed at himself with both thumbs before pointing over at Jake. "Firefighter. We met at multiple crime scenes over the years."

"Don't make it sound like you're some old, experienced cop", snorted Nico as he pulled the chair out for Percy. "I can literally see the green behind your ears."

"How do you insult me while being a gentleman?", complained Percy amused.

"I'd rather take it as a compliment, Percy. Means you still look young", smirked Jake.

"Idiots. Both of you", huffed Percy with a pout.

"Aw, you made the cutie pout", chided Will with a stern glare.

"Thanks for the compliment", chimed Percy and puffed his chest out.

"You're very welcome", grinned Will with a wink. "Never thought Nico had that good taste. I do have to admit, I entertained the idea of asking you out myself before too."

"Now he's just plainly teasing us, isn't he?", asked Nico with a deadpan.

"Yeah, he is", grunted Jake, torn between annoyed and amused.

Will grinned brightly as he leaned over to kiss Jake's cheek. The two couples started to order and fall into light conversation. Half-way into the second course, Nico realized he was going to regret introducing Percy to Will. He was going to regret it a lot.

/break\

Nico grunted annoyed as a knocking on the door interrupted him. In the past three months since Percy started working again, Nico had been a bit busy trying to catch up. Never before had he tried to balance work and a relationship and he noticed he was not exactly good at that.

"Detective Underwood, can I do anything for you, or do you plan on awkwardly lingering in the doorway for the rest of the day?", drawled Nico annoyed, pointedly looking up from his file.

Grover grinned sheepishly as he stepped into Nico's office. "Sorry. I was just looking for Percy."

"And, considering the stretch of silence, you came to the conclusion he isn't here", said Nico.

"Yeah... Though, he said he'd come down here", frowned Grover now.

Nico slowly put the file down and gave Grover his full attention, including the deadpan. "You know Percy. He probably got distracted by something shiny on the way. Now, would you mind...?"

"Right. Yeah. Sorry", nodded Grover, even after all these months very awkward around Nico. "Uh, see you on Friday for movie night though, right? Juniper is going to make brownies."

"Wonderful", hummed Nico and nodded, waving dismissively as Grover left the office.

"I dunno. I wouldn't call your dick 'shiny'."

Nico raised one eyebrow and rolled back some in his chair to look down at the detective seated between his legs. Percy had a mock-thoughtful look on his face as he stared at Nico's hard dick.

"Well, covered in your saliva like that, it does look a bit shiny", argued Nico with a smirk.

Percy returned the smirk before tilting his head, opening his mouth and sticking out the tip of his tongue. He very slowly leaned in and licked a broad stripe up Nico's cock. The medical examiner groaned and sagged back on his chair, enjoying the warm caress on his dick. Those enchanting, soft lips wrapped around him and his cock was deep-throated once more. As his orgasm was slowly approaching, the lips left and the warmth disappeared. Frowning, Nico opened his eyes just to watch how Percy elegantly got out from beneath the desk and straightened his clothes.

"What in the world?", complained Nico irritated.

"Mh? Oh. I just got distracted by something shiny. You know me, no attention span at all."

"...Oh, come on", groaned Nico with a pout. "I only said that to get Grover out of the room! You're not actually leaving me hanging like this because of that stupid comment?!"

Percy just smiled slyly and shrugged, turning toward the doorknob. "Oooh! Shiny!"

Nico huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring a hole into the back of Percy's head until the detective was out of the room. Once the door closed, Nico resigned himself to jerking off.

/break\

Percy hummed happily to himself as he unlocked the door and slipped into his home. Their home. Him and Nico had been dating for a solid year at that point and two months ago, they had moved in together, getting their own, new place to make it truly theirs. Both felt as though it'd be like one invading the home of the other if either would move in with the other, so a new apartment was in order. They also needed a bit more space; both had lived with minimum so far. And their apartment was perfect. It was an actual home, instead of a stop-by to sleep and eat as their previous apartments had been. Happy barking was the first thing to greet him as he was tackled by Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hello, girl. Is Nico home?", asked Percy with a grin, ruffling her fur.

"Nico's in the bedroom", called Nico out loudly. "Mrs. O'Leary has been fed and dinner is waiting to be heated up later on. For now, how about you come and join me?"

Percy tilted his head curiously. Nico waiting in the bedroom instead of in the kitchen or living room normally meant sex. Overly eager, Percy started shedding his clothes on the way to the bedroom so by the time he entered, he was stark naked. Unlike Nico. Percy blinked doe-eyed at his boyfriend, wearing nothing but a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Ah, Detective Jackson. Just on time for your check-up", smirked Nico seductively.

"What's up, Doc?", asked Percy amused, approaching the bed to straddle Nico's waist.

"Someone is due for a... thorough prostate-exam", whispered Nico, running his hands down Percy's back to grope his butt tightly. "And I have exactly the right tool for that."

"Yes, please", whispered Percy as he saw the rock-hard cock pointing up at him.

Percy yelped a little as Nico rolled them over and then adjusted Percy to kneel on the bed. Percy eagerly wiggled his butt while Nico applied lube. Two fingers easily slipped in – the two of them had already met for a bit of quick fun in Nico's office earlier. A third finger joined to properly stretch him, wiggling and caressing and teasing. Percy felt so cared for and pleasured as Nico prepared him tenderly and thoroughly. Kisses were placed on his butt whenever Percy would moan or whine. After teasing Percy's prostate to the point that Percy was fisting the pillow and nearly tearing it apart, Nico slowly pulled his fingers out and then lined up with Percy. The loss of the fingers was fast erased by the full, complete feeling of Nico's cock slipping in and stretching him like nothing else could. Percy adjusted to lay more comfortably as Nico started thrusting into him. Harder and sharper than normal; a clear sign that Nico was very horny and needed to come. Fine by Percy, he loved it a bit rougher. He relished in the harsh jerks and deep thrusts that pounded against his prostate until Percy had to succumb to the pleasure and cried out his orgasm. The beautiful bliss of coming was accompanied by Nico still fucking him like the end of the world was near. Percy bit down on the pillow as his boyfriend finally came and filled him up with his warm cum. Nico kissed along Percy's spine while slowly lowering both of them onto the bed to rest.

"That was... nice. There a reason for this greeting?", asked Percy breathlessly.

He twisted his body enough to look at his boyfriend, who in return just raised an eyebrow and pointed at a calendar at the wall. "Will's been going on and on about this. How the fire department and the NYPD put together a series of charity calendars and that Jake is Mister November. I was not interested until I discovered just who Mister August is. I've been staring at that picture since I came home, so you could say I had special plans for that ass of yours."

Percy blushed a little as he looked at the embarrassing photo of him in very skin-tight, dark-blue hot-pants and an open dark-blue shirt with his badge, as well as a cap half covering his face and giving him a bit of a mysterious vibe. "Captain Chase forced me to. I didn't want. She said anonymous voting decided the six participants from out precinct that's cooperating with Jake's fire house... You're gonna keep that stupid thing up all year long, aren't you?"

"No", huffed Nico offended. "I'll cut the picture out and frame it. It may tear like this, after all."

"Idiot", groaned Percy and started hitting Nico with a pillow.

Nico laughed and took the pillow away before grasping Percy around the waist and pulling him up to kiss him. "It's not my fault your ass looks so spectacular in hot pants."

"Oh? Only in hot pants?", inquired Percy mockingly.

"Always", assured Nico tenderly, patting Percy's butt in a nearly praising manner. "That ass is perfection. And it's only mine to grope. Even though now half New York is staring at it."

Percy laughed softly before resting his forehead against Nico's shoulder, eyes closed in relaxation. This was perfect, all of it was perfect. And he owed it to his dog and to getting shot a year ago. Percy rolled over to lay on his back, one hand finding the scar above his collarbone. Instantly, Nico's fingers joined his in tracing the scar very tenderly. There was pure love and a bit concern in Nico's eyes as Percy looked up at his face. Smiling reassuringly, Percy leaned up to kiss Nico.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
